


I love you, Mark Beaks

by rexdangerflex



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: Day 2 of Gravesbeaks week 2020! Hope you enjoy this short fic, more to come :)
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Preening and snuggles

“Graaaavesy come to bed!” Mark called for his boyfriend, who was in the other room making their robot-son Boyd a bedtime snack.

“In a sec hon.” He called back. Falcon stood in the kitchen, knife in hand as he spread the jelly on his son’s sandwich. When he finished he picked the plate up and brought it to Boyd’s bedroom. Mark pouted in bed a few minutes before his partner entered the room. Mark smiled sweetly at him.

“I have a surprise gift for you, turn over.” Mark’s eyes lit up as he joyfully turned over in bed.

He felt the bed sink down as his large, but muscular boyfriend got into it. Falcon snuggled up to spoon his boyfriend and began to preen him.

“Aawww Graves, you’re too sweet.” Mark relaxed under the bigger man’s touch. The preening was so comforting, so nice. Mark loved it when his boyfriend did this. And the snuggles, they were so warm, so sweet.

Mark’s eyes began to fill with tears and he sobbed silently. Falcon only noticed when he noticed the feathers he was preening were wet. He stopped.

“Honey, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Im just..” Mark said between sniffles, “so happy to have someone as kind and caring as you in my life. You’re the perfect boyfriend, and we have the perfect son. I don’t deserve the life I have, it’s just so.. perfect.” 

Falcon was surprised, it was very unlike Mark to get this emotional. “Oh Mark… I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

“I love you, Falcon.”

“I love you too, Mark Beaks.”


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of gravesbeaks week, prompt was date night

It was the afternoon of the next day, Mark was sitting on the couch on his phone, while Boyd sat in the dining room doing his schoolwork. Falcon approached Mark, who didn’t seem to notice him. 

“Ahem.” Falcon said, and Mark finally looked up from his phone.

“Yes dear?” He asked.

“You haven’t forgotten about our date night tonight, have you?”

“How could I forget something like that? Of course I remember, Gravesy. I can’t wait.”

Falcon internally sighed as he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, who was already back to being on his phone. Falcon rolled his eyes and turned to go check on Boyd. 

“Hi dad. I’ve almost got my science homework completed, do you want to see it?”

“Nono, that’s alright. I just wanted to check on you. Are you excited for Fenton to babysit tonight?”

“Yes! Fenton is an excellent babysitter, and I most enjoy him watching over me.”

“Ah that’s good. I’m glad he offered to watch you again.” Falcon ruffled his son’s hair and walked away, away to go prepare for the night.

Hours later, he woke up, stunned and surprised. What time was it? He just rested his head for a moment, how could he have fallen asleep? Did he miss his date night with Mark?” He got up in a hurry, already in his fancy clothes as he rushed out of the room. He did not expect to find what he did though. The lights in the dining room dimmed, fancy decorations everywhere, and a tasty looking dinner laid out on the dinner table. Mark was sitting in one of the dining chairs, on his phone.

“Mark.. you set all of this up? Usually I’m the one who sets up or plans all our dates-”

“Yeah,” Mark interrupted, “but I thought you needed a break. The best boyfriend in the world deserves only the very finest of dates. Also, note that I didn’t cook this food, I just ordered it. But everything else I did!”

“Mark, I don’t know what to say…”

“Then don’t say anything! Get over here and stuff your face with this delish food!”

Falcon smiled and sat down at the table, watching Mark as he began to eat. He really was lucky to have the best parrot in the world as his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love gravesbeaks with my whole heart, and it means so much to me.


End file.
